We Need to Talk about Lily
We Need to Talk about Lily is the fourteenth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on January 30, 2019. Plot Summary Phil may have conquered his biggest real estate challenge when he thinks he found Pepper his dream home. Meanwhile, in an attempt to connect with Lily, Mitch and Cam get invited to an exclusive event for her favorite vlogger.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/01/modern-family-episode-1014-we-need-to.html Episode Description Mitchell and Cameron learn that Lilly's favorite vlogger comes to town and, since, they have difficults to communicate with her, they decide to introduce her to KimmyLoveandStuff. But Lilly actually is rude and mean to her and explain to her dads that her tastes evolved and that she now likes trash metal. Cameron and Mitchell then realize that they actually tried to force her to like their things and they male -up. As for Phil, he spends the day with Pepper, trying to sell him the biggest house of his list. While Claire and Alex fear that Bill might to propose to Alex, they learn that he actually wanted to show Phil one of his creations. Also, Jay and Gloria have to take Stella to the vet. Which has consequences for Gloria, as she realizes how much Jay loves his dog. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Nathan Lane as Pepper Saltzman * Christian Barillas as Ronaldo * Jimmy Tatro as Bill * Isabella Coben as KimmyLoveAndStuff * Jaime Moyer as Mrs. Pasternak * Lynne Andrews as Heather * Zaire Adams as Aaron Trivia * Haley, Luke and Joe do not appear in this episode. Manny only appears in the teaser. With this, Manny appeared in every Ronaldo episode and Alex appeared in every Bill episode. ** With this, season 10 is the first season in which there is at least one episode in which only one Dunphy kid or one Delgado-Pritchett kid appears but the other not as *** For Haley, Torn Between Two Lovers, A Moving Day and Blasts from the Past *** For Alex, this episode. *** For Luke, On the Same Paige *** For Manny,Kids These Days *** For Joe, A Sketchy Area, On the Same Paige (Lilly is if you're pairing her with them) and Did the Chicken Cross the Road? **** If You're pairing Lilly with Manny and Joe, since these are the only kids who do not belong to a traditional family, there is also Good Grief and Putting Down Roots since neither Manny nor Joe are in this episode. * This marks the first episode in which Ronaldo and Phil interact together, though it is only via telephone. * This marks the first time that Ronaldo and Pepper do not share any scene together. Pepper also does not share a scene with Mitchell or Cameron. * Isabella Coben is Jane's Leeve's real life daughter. Leeves co -starred in Frasier, an other Levitan Production. Continuity * This is the second episode in which Lily's name is on the title after "Someone to Watch Over Lily". * This marks Pepper's and Renaldo's tenth appearance on the show. This also marks the second time that he directly interacts with Phil after "A Slight at the Opera", which also was a 14 episode of his season. * This marks the third time that Phil sells a house for one of Mitchell's acquintances after "The Big Game" and "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House". * This marks the second time that Pepper plays golf after A Slight at the Opera. He also appeared in "Earthquake" which was a golf episode, though he wasn't the player. * This marks Bill and Mrs. Pasternak's third appearances. Bill shove his shin. Also, this is the third episode in which a character tries to propose to a Dunphy girl or sho we think. * This marks the first time that Mrs Pasternak does not share a scene with The Pritchett-Tucker clan. In this episode, she only appears in the vet's clinic with Gloria and Jay. * Unlike the previous Pepper episode, there is no sign of Lionel here. * This is the second episode in which a dad has to get convinced from an inventor after Good Cop Bad Dog. * Phil is seen discussing at night with a male character for the first time since Weathering Heights. Cultural References *The episode title references the novel and film We Need to Talk about Kevin * Phil mentions [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_La_Land_(film) La La Land] again after he referenced it in Royal Visit *Phil's vocal warmup is "crown molding wainscoting French door credit score" *Phil mentions the George Foreman Grill * Pepper mentions Mad Libs Reviews * The A.V. Club gave it a "B-". Lily’s been a non-entity for years, so to finally see her show a shred of personality, via screamo music no less, is promising. It’s the first sign that she has thoughts and feelings and tastes of her own, and that she’s not just a punchline, or a vehicle for Cam and Mitchell’s storylines. If I had to propose a way forward for Modern Family, which has backtracked about this potentially being the final season as the cast negotiates contracts for one more, it’d be to focus on the children more. Expand their stories. Give them more to do than just be caricatures. I mean, what the hell is Manny even doing with his life? Who is he, other than a walking fedora with an out of control Mommy complex? Where has Luke been all season? There are only so many stories to tell with the adults, and them raising their kids has provided its fair share of laughs and frustrations. But it might be time to really change things up. Haley’s pregnancy is a start, but the show needs to go further. We can’t keep watching Phil negotiate real estate deals, or Jay morph into the grumpy old man that populates every neighborhood. The show has to do more, and right now it’s not even close to doing enough. * TV Fanatic gave it 4.0 / 5.0 References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10